Conventionally, a software product executing various business process steps across multiple geographical jurisdictions require multiple localization files for its compliance. This is done by embedding multiple localization programs within the software product that ensures legal compliance of the software product across various jurisdictions. A localization file is specific to a particular geographical jurisdiction.
One of the issues with using localization files is that these files have to be frequently modified based on the changes in legal regulations of the given jurisdiction. Due to this, the operation of the software products are frequently hinder to modify the localization files according to the legal changes for a particular jurisdiction. Additionally, embedding localization files into the software product is labor intensive and often requires a significant amount of time to incorporate the changes.